Baby Sitting Blues
by MewTangerine
Summary: I SUCK at summarys. [there are 6 OCs.] The older aliens need a vacation, but they can't leave three little kids along with two idiots alone. so, they have to call in Mew Tangerine [not me] to save the day! [ or babysit.] No pairings, just did this for fun
1. I need a Vacation

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, or anything in it. I DO, however, own all the OC's**

List of OC's: Pocky: little alien kid, Relish: Another bratty alien kid,. Raspberry: Pocky's older sister, Fruit: alien idiot Juice: Fruit's friend, but th smarter or the two, but still a bit of an idiot. It's his job to keep Fruit out of trouble.

Tangerine: Fox Mew Mew who is a bit weird to other people, called in to be the baby sitter

(know this: THE TANGERINE IN THIS STORY IS NOT ME!!

**Baby Sitting Blues**

Chapter 1: I need a Vacation

"We NEED to get out of here! I need a vacation without idiots or bratty runts." Kish shouted

"But we can't leave them here alone! Remember what happened _LAST_ time?" Raspberry protested. Kish glared at the black haired female.

"Well, Hire a BABY SITTER then." he snapped.

"Like WHO?" Raspberry was starting to sound upset.

"hmm... Yeah... we can't leave it to the 'Dumb Duo' again, or they might blow up the spaceship this time."

Pai teleported in.

"Well, there IS that one Mew mew, Tangerine, remember her?"

"How could we forget?" Kish grumbled. "Even though she is friendly to us, she's a NIGHTMARE."

"Although, she could be our only hope of getting out of here..." Raspberry pointed out

"True... but remember the muffin incident?" Pai reminded her.

"Well, that was Fruit's fault. It was HIM who made the blender explode."

Just then, an alien with brownish hair tied back in two pony tails behind his ears ran into the room.

"HEY guys!" He shouted

"And girl.." Raspberry reminded him.

"Yeah. Anyways, guess what??"

"What, Fruit." they all asked,

"'Bouncy' is NOT a good nickname for Tart!"

"_what?!_"

"Yeah... oh well... gotta go, I need to get the muffins out of the deep fryer!"

Fruit runs off.

"Do we even HAVE a deep fryer?" Raspberry asked.

"I dunno." Kish replied, "But we'd better go and find Tangerine quickly."

Okay. this is Chapter 1. I know it's short, but I'll need 3 reviews if you want the update.

XD

Next Chapter will be longer, and better! (And weirder)


	2. Call In Tangerine

To heck with three reviews. Here's the next Chapter!

**I still don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. But I DO own all the OCs!**

**Call In Tangerine**

So, Kish teleported to earth to find Tangerine. This alone was a chore. Tangerine was good at NOT being found when you wanted to find her, but strangely, you could always find her when you didn't want her around. He thought about where she might be, checking all her favorite places. The park, the arcade, the Zoo, but to no avail. Although, he had the strangest feeling Tangerine was sitting at home, reading. So, he followed that feeling, to Tangerine's yard. There she was, sprawled in a lawn chair, reading a book.

"Well," he thought, "at least she isn't in one of her weirder moods."

"Hey... Tangerine!" He called. "OI! TANGERINE!!"

when she STILL didn't look up, he flew down right in front of her.

"Didn't you hear me calling you, Tangerine?"

"Of corse you were calling me Tangerine." Tangerine replied, not looking from her book, "What else would you call me?"

"Right. anyway, we need your help." Kish informed her.

"Now, isn't that weird? I'm a Mew mew, and an ALIEN needs my help. usually it's a human needing my help."

"No, not that kind of help. You see, We older aliens, not the bratty runts, need a vacation, but we can't leave the brats alone with the two idiots who also can't go."

"Why not?" Tangerine asked, looking up from her book at last.

"Because, they might blow up the space ship" Kish replied, irritably

"Oh. Okay, so you want me to baby sit." Tangerine stated.

"Exactly." said Kish.

"Okie-dokie, give me 15 minutes to grab my baby-sitters kit, and I'll be right with you."

Tangerine flipped off the chair, and ran into the house. Kish stared after her before commenting,

"It always amazes me how _trusting_ she is."

_exactly 15 minutes later_

Tangerine came running out of the house, with her book bag, and Babysitter's kit.

"Okay! I've got all my equipment! Random books, candy, S.W.A.T team uniform,bouncy balls, butterfly net, plenty of rope and other required items."

"okay. Took you long enough.

"Only 15 minutes, like I said." Tangerine happily replied, "And all that is just in my babysitters kit! You'd be surprised how much stuff and what kind of stuff I have got in this book bag! "

" Right. I know that. Where did you get that S.W.A.T team uniform, anyway?" Kish asked..

"Ebay." was Tangerine's happy reply.

"Oh. Well, I need to get you back to the spaceship now, so we can go on vacation faster.

"No problemo!" Tangerine chirped.

Kish grabbed her arm, and teleported both of them to the spaceship.

Okay. that was Chapter 2. I'm getting better! but what terrors await Tangerine in her bold attempt to babysit aliens? What did other objects did she bring in her book bag? What else did Tangerine buy on Ebay? I need 3 reviews to update, if you want most of those questions answered!! so Read and Review!


	3. Job Description

Oh, to heck with getting three review. (I ONLY currently have TWO. I'll just update, and see if THAT'LL GET MORE REVIEWS!!

Here it is! Chapter 3! Yay! I know its weird... but weirdness is expected in this story...

XDXD **I still don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. But I still own ALL the OCs. Also, the "Gao" phrase Tangerine uses isn't mine... I got it from the anime 'Air'**

Job Description 

Now back in the spaceship, Tangerine was learning what she had to do as babysitter.

"So, make sure Tart doesn't throw a fit when he finds out we left him behind, and keep Relish from arguing with Tart and Pocky. Make sure Pocky gets to sleep on time, same with Tart and Relish, and that's it for the kids. For the idiots, you don't have to do too much, just make sure they don't blow anything up."

"Okay. Understood."

"You are also NOT allowed in the control room, OR my Lab!" Pai added.

"Why would I WANT to go in your lab?" Tangerine asked, "It'd be too advanced, and there is nothing of interest to me in there anyway"

"..."

"So, anyway," Tangerine continued, but then Raspberry interrupted.

"The spare bedroom is down the hall, last door on the left."

"Thanks."

Just then, a small alien girl, with Raspberry's long curtain of black hair and green eyes ran in.

"Raspberry onee-san! Why can't Pockey come with you on Vacation???" she whined.

"Because," Kish started, before Raspberry could say anything, "We needed a break from whinny runts."

Pockey looked like she was going to start crying hysterically.

"Pockey, you get to stay here, because umm... it's dangerous where we're going. I didn't think you could handle it." Raspberry reasoned.

"Pockey is strong! Pockey can survive!!" Pockey pouted.

"Umm... but you get to have fun right here, not having to worry about running into any human gangs, because that is probable. We might also find spiders, or..."

"Raspberry onee-san? I wanna stay here."

"Good, Pockey."

"Raspberry has a special talent of talking people into things," Kish whispered to Tangerine, "she once talked Pai out of researching for one whole day."

"Now THAT'S talent!" Tangerine replied, impressed. "And I thought I had talent in annoying people!"

"You do." Kish told her.

"Thank you." Tangerine smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Well, than you anyway!"

"You are the weirdest human I ever met." Kish remarked.

"Officially?" Tangerine asked

"Officially." Kish replied.

"YATTA!!!" Tangerine cheered.

Pockey looked at Tangerine.

"Who's she?"

"Tangerine, the red fox mew, Gao!"

"Gao? What does gao mean??" Kish asked, confused.

"Ichigo says 'Nya', I say 'Gao'. Got a problem?" Tangerine asked, cracking her knuckles.

"No, just wondering," Kish explained.

"Good!!! I'm here to make sure you younger ones stay out of trouble while the older ones are gone, Gao!" Tangerine stated.

"Fruit onii-chan and Juice onii-chan are going too?" Pockey asked.

"Nope. they're staying here, Tangerine just doesn't have to keep them out of trouble, because that's Juice's job." Raspberry said.

"Well, I think Tangerine knows what to do now, so that means it's time for us to hit the road!"

Kish announced.

"Why would you WANT to hit the road?"Tangerine asked, "It'd hurt."

"Ha-ha." Kish said, very sarcastically. "You KNOW we find your puns annoying."

"Of CORSE I know that!" Tangerine happily replied.

"arrgg... well, Time for us to depart." Pai, (who had been standing there silently the whole time) commented.

"Okay! Have a nice trip!!" Tangerine said in a sing-songy voice.

and Kish, Pai, and Raspberry teleported away.

Okay. Chapter three is done. NOW are you readers going to review?? Review, people! Three more, before next chapter. I want to know what you people think! Do you like it? Hate it? REVIEW!!!


End file.
